A Happy Celebration
by Queenofpearls16
Summary: A short story involving Roland and Miranda. Cute and fluffy!


Night had already fallen in the Kingdom of Enchancia and atop the tallest balcony in the castle stood the rulers of the kingdom, King Roland and Queen Miranda. Their children were just a balcony below them, waiting for the countdown and fireworks to begin. It was 11:58 p.m. in the kingdom and the countdown would start any minute.

The monarchs gazed down at their beloved children and family that consisted of Baileywick, Amber, James, Sofia, and Cedric. Baileywick held his pocket watch in his hands, ready for the final countdown. The children kept asking him every five seconds, "Is it time yet Baileywick?"

"Not yet, your highnesses," he calmly replied.

Roland and Miranda couldn't help but smile. The children just simply couldn't wait. It was the only night a year they could stay up after midnight. They were so excited, they probably wouldn't sleep anyway. Everyone was excited, even Roland himself, for he had a special surprise for his queen, that no one else knew about. Roland turned to her.

"I got you something Miranda," Roland said softly as he stepped closer to her.

She turned and faced him. "What is it?" She asked curiously.

Roland pulled a long pink box out of his pocket and presented it to her. She looked down at it, then back up at him. He smiled and said, "Go ahead, open it."

Miranda opened the box, revealing a beautiful diamond necklace. The diamonds were sitting on a sparkling strip of pure Gold. Miranda's right hand flew to her mouth in a soft gasp. She lowered her hand and looked at Roland. "Oh Rollie, you- I-I don't deserve this."

"I disagree. You deserve this, more than anyone in the kingdom. Each of these diamonds represent the many times you have made my day, made me laugh, smile, or even calmed my anger. But most importantly, they represent who you are. They represent your heart."

"M-my heart?"

"Yes, my love. See how these diamonds sit on the gold?" She nodded. "The diamonds are the tough, but beautiful she'll that is your smile. Your smile protects people from being hurt or scared. It encourages people and makes them feel better. Your smile calms people down and makes them smile too. It makes them happy, because they know that deep down, you have a heart of gold. Being royal isn't about wearing a crown on your head or sitting on a throne, it's about the kindness that can only be found within you, in your heart."

Roland took the necklace out of the box and clasped it around her neck, under her hair. When he faced her again, she was looking down with tears flowing from her cheeks. Roland put his right hand on her chest, while his left hand lifted her chin to look at him. "You are beautiful Miranda, but your beauty goes right to your core, and _that_ is what I fell in love with."

Roland lowered his hands and put his right one on the small of her back. "You know, I really don't deserve you," Miranda said softly.

Roland smiled and stepped closer. "Yes you do."

"Are you ready children?" they heard Baileywick ask. "Everybody count down!" Baileywick said.

"Ten... Nine... Eight..."

Roland and Miranda faced each other once more, looking deep into each other's eyes. "So, do you have any New Years resolutions?" Miranda asked.

"Yep, I have one so far."

"What's that?"

"Five... "

"To be right here with you, forever," Roland said as he stepped closer to her. "I love you Miranda."

"Two..."

Miranda smiled at Roland and he smiled back. "I love you too Rollie."

"One..."

Roland leaned forward and butterflied fluttered in Miranda's belly, just like they had when they first met. It happened every time he kissed her like this. She let the pink box fall as her arms flew around his neck. Their eyes closed and their lips met just as everyone shouted,

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Fireworks whistled and exploded in the sky, painting the king and queen's faces with many colors. But their lips never parted until Baileywick said with surprise, "Your majesties!"

They broke their kiss with the sides of their faces touching and smiles on their faces. They were still in each other's arms. Baileywick's whole face turned red out of embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry to interrupt. I-i just wanted to wish you a happy new year."

Roland and Miranda looked at each other, and then down at Baileywick with smiles on each of their faces. "Happy new year to you too Baileywick," Miranda said.

Baileywick nodded and turned back around. Roland and Miranda looked at one another once more. Roland smiled down at Miranda slyly. "You know, the past couple years have been great, but I've got a good feeling about this one.I think this new year is going to be the best one of all."

"Why is that?"

"Because any year spent with you, is the best year of my life."

Miranda smiled up at her husband. "Happy new year, my love," she said with a warm smile.

Roland pulled her closer and said, "It is a happy one indeed, my beautiful queen." He then sealed that statement with yet another passionate, but sweet kiss. Yes indeed, the new year was off to a very good start.

 **A/N: Well, this story is quite happy, I admit. I personally don't celebrate the new year or believe in New Year's resolutions, but I thought, 'hey, what's the harm in writing about people who do?' It's officially 2016 where I am and I really hope this next year goes a whole lot better than the last one.**

 **I'm afraid this is my last story for a while. I'm going on hiatus because my dad died fairly recently and I need time to get my life back together again. I will probably post a new chapter in my Roland and Miranda from time to time, but don't expect it every week. I really hope you all understand that my life isn't happy right now and is kind of a mess considering the circumstances, but writing this did cheer me up a little. But anyway, I thought I'd leave on a happy note. :-) I'll be back soon though.**


End file.
